Waking Up 70 Years to Late
by Sapphire Prime
Summary: One-shot. Steve's emotions when he wakes up and visiting Peggy for the first time.


I was alone. All of my friends were gone and if they weren't, then they were going to be soon. The people who I thought would always be there for me and I for them were all gone. That's what I get for being gone for 70 years. What was I going to do without them? I could go and see the world but I would have no one to share it with. The files S.H.I.E.L.D gave me said that Peggy was alive but she was suffering from Alzheimer's so even if I want and talked to her, she wouldn't remember much of it. Peggy. I had promised her a dance and I never made it. I wonder if she went to the stork club just to see if I showed up. The thought of her doing that made me sick to the stomach with sadness.

Sadness. I had felt a lot of that since waking up. Sadness for Howard whose life had been cut short by a bullet from an unknown shooter. Sadness for the friend I lost before I went under, Bucky. What I wouldn't give to see his face right now. I had hardly had any time to mourn when he died but now I had all of the time in the world. All the time to feel pain, anger, frustration and it was all crashing in like a title wave, fast and unstoppable. I had been to busy thinking to realize that the paper i was holding now had tear drops on it and the ink was running.

I was a mess. I needed to get out, to do something. The city had changed so much that there was no way I would know where to go or how to get there. That was another thing that had happened while I was gone, Change. Not just to this city, But to the world and technology. It kind of felt like a mess. This was not what I expected to wake up to. Then again, I didn't expect to wake up at all so the whole thing was kind of a shock.

Shield was providing me with an apartment and every morning I went to the gym to get some anger out. I look down at my watch and realize its visiting hours at the old folks home. Time to go surprise Peggy.

At the old folks home, a nurse leads me to Peggy's room. I walk in and the first thing I notice is that she looks very frail like if I touched her, she would break. She still looks like Peggy though. I give a light knock on the wall next to the door and she looks at me. Her face is shocked and she looks like shes about to cry. At this point, I have a feeling I do too. Tears of Joy to see her and tears of sadness to see her like this. Tears start to roll down her cheeks. I rush over to wipe them away.

"They told me you were gone but you came back for me. You came back."

" I couldn't leave my best girl now could I?"

We sit there, me wiping away her occasional tear. Neither of us knew what to say. It wasn't awkward silence. It was beautiful silence that still filled the world with words better left unspoken. It was that rare silence that you don't want to go away but you know that eventually it will have to end. I chose to break the silence.

"You got to live your life, have a family. Why don't you tell me about them?"

"I ended up marrying one of the men that you had rescued. We had a good life together but hes's gone now. I miss him so much. I am lonely, Steve. All of my friends are gone and you were gone and... I don't know what to do anymore."

She has started to cry again. I wipe away the tears. We end up talking for hours and I wish it hadn't ended. She started coughing and I got up to get her some water. By the time she turn around again, she has tears in her eyes again.

"Steve? I thought you were dead."

This puts a pang in my heart. Shes forgotten me again.

"I came back, just for you."

We talk for a few more hours before the nurse comes in to tell me that visiting hours are over and I need to leave. I head back to my apartment but I walk slow, the events of the day weighing heavy on my heart.

**Hey guys! So this story was a request if your wondering why I would write so many feels. Thank you to Emily on Pinterest for the request, I had lots of fun writing this piece, It gave me something to do to put off Rebel. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BOTH BELONG TO MARVEL!**


End file.
